Cancer is a public health concern. Despite advances in treatments such as chemotherapy, the prognosis for many cancers may be poor. For example, in the United States, despite therapy, an estimated 15,000 women die of ovarian cancer each year. Accordingly, there exists an unmet need for additional treatments for cancer.